Heiße Erinnerungen
by Blackball
Summary: Hier schildere ich mal wie Tashi sein erstes mal mit Jack erlebt hat. Alles in Tashis gedanken yummiLEMON! ABGESCHLOSSEN


**Titel:** Heiße Erinnerungen  
**Autor:** Blackball  
**Jahr:** 2005  
**Wörter:** 1257  
**Status:** Abgeschlossen mit einem Kapitel  
**Pairing:** Jack x Tashi  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Warnung:** Lemon  
**Summary;** Hier schildere ich mal wie Tashi sein erstes mal mit Jack erlebt hat. Alles in Tashis gedanken -yummi-  
**Disclamer:** Nix mir -schnief-gehört alles Kodaka – Sama -grrr- leider

**A/N:** Huhu Leutz -winke-

Da bin ich mal wieder lach Jaja ich weiß schon wieder ne neue Story, aber die hab ich eben in ein Paar min durchgeschrieben gehabt, hatte mal irgendwie Bock darauf -g-. Außerdem kam ich bei der lemon Szene in Partnertausch net weiter -g- Also hab ich schnell mal ne andere gemacht laccch Ok genug geredet -g-

* * *

**Heiße Erinnerungen**

Wenn ich daran zurück denke, dann spüre ich deutlich wie mein ganzer Körper sich nach diesem Moment zurück sehnt.

Wie laut meine Haut, meine Seele nach ihm schreit. Nach seinen Berührungen ruft. Diese Berührungen die mein ganzes Leben verändert haben. Wie gerne denke ich daran zurück.

Es ist jetzt 8 Jahre her und doch erinnere ich mich, wie als sei es erst gestern geschehen. Wie ich mit dem Rücken auf dem weichen kühlen Bett lag und ihm, in seine Augen Blickte. Seine Augen waren gezeichnet von Lust und verlangen. Wie seine Lippen sich erst sanft auf meine legten, seine Zunge meine Lippe erforschte und dann um einlass bat. Ich gewährte ihm diesen Einlass, fing an mit seiner Zunge zu kämpfen sie zu suchen und kurz darauf wieder weg zu drücken.

Ein leises keuchen verlor sich über meinen leicht geöffneten Lippen, als er seine Hände Federleicht über meinen Körper wandern lies. Ich schloss einen Moment die Augen, wollte dieses Gefühl für ewig in meine Gedanken brennen.

Ein erneutes Lautes Stöhnen entwich meinem Mund als ich seine warme feuchte Zunge an meinen Hals spürte, wie sie dort eine Brennende Spur auf dem Weg nach unten hinterließ.

So etwas hatte ich mein Leben lang noch nie gefühlt. Als seine Zunge meine Brustwarzen umkreisten, sie neckten, jagte mir ein heißer Schauer über den Körper gefolgt von einem angenehmen kribbeln welches nicht mehr verschwinden wollte.

Ich hob meine Hand und biss mir auf die Finger, mir war es peinlich welche Laute mir bei seinen Berührungen über die Lippen kamen.

Ich weiß noch ganz genau wie er meine Hand griff, mir sagt ich würde mir damit wehtun. Er machte mir deutlich, dass es normal sei, was ich von mir gab. Meine Hände wanderten unsicher, nach Halt suchend ins Bettlaken, verkrallten sich dort.

Seine federleichten Küsse senkten sich meinem Körper hinunter, seine Hände strichen zart, als ob sie teueres Porzellan berührten über meine Oberschenkel. Mir wurde so schwindelig, so heiß, ich schloss einen Moment erneut meine Augen.

Ein lautes tiefes stöhnen entwich meinem Mund, als er mit seiner warmen feuchten Zunge über meine steifes Glied leckte. Ich blickte ihn einen Moment an, doch Allein dieser Anblick schien mir meine Sinne zu rauben.

Als er einen leichten Kuss auf meine Eichel hauchte, löste ich eine der verkrampften Hände aus dem Laken, hob sie an und legte sie wie in Trance in seinen Nacken.

Ein Stromschlag durchzog meinen Körper als er Mein Glied mit seinen Lippen umschloss, meine Eichel mit der Zunge umspielte. Meine ganzen Gedanken galten in diesem Moment nur noch ihm, alles was an diesem Tag zuvor passiert war, hatte ich vergessen. Die ganze Welt bestand nur noch aus wärme, liebe und uns Beiden.

Die Bewegungen die er mit seinem Kopf machte, als er mein Glied mal tiefer in seinem Mund hatte und mal nicht, ich fing an zu wimmern, ich wollte mehr, doch war ich zu feige es zu sagen. Zu feige meinen Wunsch zu äußern oder zu erreget um noch etwas zu sagen. Ich weiß es nicht.

Aber er schien es zu merken, denn auf einmal war dieses Gefühl welches mich den Berg der Erregung hinaufdrückte verschwunden. Doch ehe ich es nur vermissen konnte, kehrte es zurück. Ich stöhne tief und leise auf.

Mein Körper zuckte zusammen als ich an meinem Hintern etwas Kühles spürte. Seine Hände massierten leicht meinen Po, seine Finger wanderten Stück für Stück tiefer den Spalt zu meinem Loch hinunter.

Die Nervosität stieg in mir hinauf und vertrieb einen Teil der Lust. Ich wusste was kommen würde und es machte mir angst, sodass sich alles in meinem Körper zusammen zog. Ich wartete darauf dass er mit einem Finger in mich eindringen würde, ich wartete so gespannt darauf dass ich nicht fähig war einen Laut von mir zu geben, noch mich zu bewegen.

Doch auf das, worauf ich wartete trat nicht ein. Ich spürte wie sein Finger auf meinem Eingang lag, leicht darüber strich, kreiste.

Einen Momentlang fragte ich mich was er vorhatte, doch genau in diesem Moment schien sich mein Körper zu entspannen und er drang mit einem Finger in mich ein.

Es tat nicht wie erwartet weh, es war nur einfach ein total komisches Gefühl. Etwas befand sich in mir, was normalerweise wohl nicht dort hingehörte.

Nachdem ich meine kurz auftretende Verspannung wieder gelöst hatte, bewegte er seinen Finger langsam in mir. Zog ihn ein Stück raus, drückte ihn wieder ein kleines bisschen hinein. Er schien etwas zu suchen.

Seine Zunge hörte nicht auf über meine Eichel zu kreise, nur manchmal war sie weg um auch kurz andere Stellen zu liebkosen.

Ein Feuer Schwall jagte durch meinen Körper und ich schrie laut auf. Egal was er in diesem Moment mit mir gemacht hat, es hatte purer Erregung durch meinen Körper gejagt.

Als sein zweiter Finger in mich eindrang, löste sich mein kurz entstanden Verspannung sehr schnell wieder auf, denn wieder traf er diesen Punkt der mich laut vor Lust und Verlangen aufstöhnen ließ. Ich genoss jede Bewegung meines Liebsten.

Seine Finger zogen sich zurück und ich ahnte was jetzt kommen würde. Ich sah zu ihm hinunter, doch er hatte die Augen geschlossen und verwöhnte meine heiße Erregung weiter.

Doch das was ich erwartete hatte traf nicht ein. Ich spürte erneut einen seiner Finger, wie er sich langsam in mich hinein schob. Wieder anfing sich zu bewegen und ein zweiter folgte diesem Schnell.

Ich keuchte schnell, hatte Angst davor sein Glied in mir zu spüren und doch sehnte ich mich endlich danach.

Ein dritter Finger drang hinzu, und jetzt hatte ich zum ersten mal wieder ein komisches unangenehmes Gefühl im Magen. Es tat nicht weh, um Gottes willen nein. Er spreizt die Finger, ließ sie hinaus und wieder hinein wandern.

Ich war gefangen, gefangen im Bann meiner eigenen Gefühle. Erst als ein starker Schmerz durch meinen Körper jagte und ich die Augen fest zusammen kniff, erwachte ich wieder aus diesem Bann.

Ich hatte nicht bemerkt wie er von meinem Glied abgelassen und seine Finger zurückgezogen hatte.

Es schmerzte und dabei war er noch nicht mal richtig tief in mir drin. Ich versuchte tief durch zu atmen, aber es gelang mir nicht.

Sanft strich seine Hand über meine Seite, seine Lippen verschlossen die Meine und er führte meine Gedanken weg von dem schmerz.

Liebe, beruhigende Worte drangen in meine Ohren. Ich spürte wie er langsam begann, tiefer in mich einzudringen. Der Schmerz war wieder da, doch meine Lust begann ihm entgegen zu klettern.

Als er sich tief in mir befand, verweilte er einen Moment, sah mich mit erregten Augen an. Senket erneut seine weichen, leicht vor Erregung geschwollen Lippen auf meine.

Meine Arme schlangen sich wie von selbst um seinen Starken Muskulösen Körper, tasteten ihn ab.

Der letzte Schmerz war mit den ersten Stößen verschwunden. Nur noch das Verlangen nach ihm und Erregung beherrschten meinen Körper. Ich stöhne leise seinen Namen, immer und immer wieder.

Seine Stöße wurden stärker, tiefer, schneller. Sie raubten mir den letzten Funken meines Verstandes. Meine Arme legten sich fest um ihn, ich keuchte schwer, versuchte ihm zu sagen das ich dies nicht mehr aushalte. Doch ich bekam kein Wort mehr Heraus, Blitze zuckten vor meinem inneren Auge, mein Körper schien zu brennen, und ich spürte wie ich einer ungewohnten Benommenheit entgegen schoss.

Als ich am nächsten morgen aufwachte war alles um mich herum anders. Leer und Kühl. Er war verschwunden, ohne mich, er hatte mich zurück gelassen. Ich wollte ihn aufhalten ihn suchen, doch es war alles zu spät.

In diesem Moment habe ich mir geschworen, dass ich diesen Weg den er mir Zeigte weiter gehen würde, und dies so lange bis ich ihn wieder treffe würde.

* * *

**A/N:**

Und wie fandet ihr die Story? War se ok? Ich wollte das unbedingt mal schreiben -hihi- jetzt nur noch ein Bitte…-fleh- ich will kommis -lach-

-knuddelz-at all

Blacky


End file.
